


12 am is idea day

by Doodle_Famous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sibling Incest, ehh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodle_Famous/pseuds/Doodle_Famous
Summary: I don't know, Matthew being soft and shit i guess. How do i describe this weird 12 am brain child of a story?
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Kudos: 44





	12 am is idea day

**Author's Note:**

> IMPULSE CONTROL NONE! POST MY RANDOM IDEAS.

He would be gentle.  
The moment, the heat, the build up to the moment where everything would come together. Alfred breathes softly and short. His heart racing as the smallest of trembles rocked his body.  
  
The bed was softer than he remembered as he sat down. Soft blue- almost purple- eyes stared down at him. A kindness and gentleness that would remind him of something special. Blonde wavy hair fell around his shoulders.  
  
A cold hand pushes back on Alfred's shoulder, making him slowly fall down to the bed. As gentle as a feather landing upon a lake. A beauiful lake where the other would dance when it was cold enough. He loved to watch the other dance so gracefully across the icy landscape. He never made a single sound in the snow. Maybe that's what attracted Alfred so close towards him. Or maybe it was the lips that reminded him so heavily of a fruit. Forbidden to touch, to run his thumb so gently over.  
  
That wasn't the plan for tonight. No, Alfred couldn't touch him. Not with the cold hands that gently traveled down Alfred's cheeks. Smoothing out over freckles that dashed across them. Speckled stars that threatened to glitter.  
  
"Your shaking" the soft yet husky voice teased oh so softly that Alfred couldn't help but tremble even more. Shy fingers like the ghosts of spiders as they push up his shirt. Tracing each line of defined muscles that was well crafted by years of pure work outs. The teen remembers watching Alfred do said work outs. How he would sweat. How uncontrollable Matthew would be filled with the urge to touch him. Trace those beads down and massage out each muscle until the other was bending to his whims in pure pleasure.  
  
Now there was tonight's goal.  
  
Delicate hands made for smooth work of those buttons up the other's nightshirt. Kisses trailed up that sculped jawline. Making sure to soak up those twists and almost inaudible sweet mewls that made the risk oh so worth it. Matthew couldn't help but giggle softly as Alfred trembles. Tangling each hand in the perfectly chosen sheets.  
  
"Your going to get us caught" Matthew warns in a playful tone. Tracing a hand that was so soft that Alfred could barely feel it all the way up to the other's hair. "ma and papa are just in the other room"  
  
That small reminder made Alfred shutter once more. Letting his eyes close as he tries to control his breathing. Feeling Matthew pull and bet through each faint gold strand of hair. How could something so pure be into something so disgraceful? Both of the boys asked this. Even as the popping of jeans echoed through the room.  
  
Maybe they were moving too fast. Alfred felt like everything was so fast. That he couldn't breath. Each touch amplified by sensitive nerves. Tracing his stomach made him shiver in a way he never thought he could.  
  
Cold air wrapped it's fingers around Alfred's legs as Matthew brushed each away with a gentle kiss. He waited so long for this. For the moment where he could let his brother relax and enjoy the fun. What joy he could bring now that he was able to!  
  
Lubed fingers pressed at Alfred's hole. Pushing past the tight rings of muscles only to massage the insides. Alfred couldn't help but twist at each movement. Making his head spin so much more. His body felt light like a cloud. The gentle touches not helping to ground the poor boy that had a hard time staying down anyways. He felt like his mind was so high he could fly. Even as those fingers- now three that he barely realized were there- curled perfectly to attack the spot that make Alfred cry out.  
  
A hand presses over the younger's mouth. "Shhh" the voice whispers into his ear. The breath hot on the side of his face and cheeks. "You'll wake them up. Keep quiet for me, Alfie"  
  
The use of his nickname in such a taught fashion make him groan in soft pleasure. The calloused hand not leaving his mouth for a beat or two. Waiting patiently for Alfred to get used to each feeling before he's allowed to bite his own tongue. Control his own voice.  
  
And control he did. Even with an open mouth. Ruby lips that sucked in air and was open to invitingly that Matthew almost forgot the little game he was planning. Even if he wanted to take Alfred roughly and listen to him cry out and beg for his older brother of three minutes. Beg for more as he's already filled with cum that he shouldn't be. Even if he wanted all of that as much as Alfred did, he would wait.  
  
That wasn't the goal of tonight. Tonight he would be gently.


End file.
